Scooters can be used for sports and fitness, and also be used for quick travel. They are light to carry and it is easy to learn how to use them. Nowadays, the scooters become increasingly popular. A scooter mainly comprises a pedal, a front wheel assembly located at the front end of the pedal, and a rear wheel assembly located at the rear of the pedal, a riser located on the top of the front wheel assembly, and a handlebar located at the top of the riser. Traditional scooters cannot be folded and occupy a larger space, resulting in transportation and storage difficulties. Therefore, foldable scooters are proposed.
In some of existing foldable scooters, the handlebar is foldable relative to the riser; and in some other existing foldable scooters, the riser is foldable relative to the head tube of the front wheel assembly. Folding mechanism of the existing foldable scooters is similar to the common quick release folding device applied to folding bicycles, folding fitness or other foldable sport equipments. However, such foldable scooters have the following shortcomings: since the front wheel assembly and the rear wheel assembly are aligned along the same line and the pedal cannot be folded due to interference with other elements, the scooters cannot be completely folded and still occupy a large space. The transportation and storage difficulties are not yet effectively overcome.